an alien named zim 4 Daisy the Irken
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Hmmm...Zim has destroyed the world but can Daisy change all that? and will the tallests like her or discover her human identity? she needs an Irken name as well. later i'll tell u wut the Japanese song means.


An Alien Named Zim Part 4: Life on Irk

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a mirror…

ANTENNAS!!! NO EARS!!! I CAN HEAR FOR SOME RESON!!! NO NOSE!!! I CAN STILL SMELL!!!

"ZIM WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!"

"nothing…"

"Well, it's temporary. It's temporary…right?"

"Y….no."

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!! I'M GREEN!!! GREEN!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Of course they did! Green is their natural skin tone…

"Please ignore this NORMAL invader…" Zim said to pretty much everyone.

Someone came up to me.

"Nice to meet you, Irken soldier. What position are you?"

Position? What's that supposed to mean? so I said…

"Uh…um…outfield?"

He looked at me 'cause I'm crazy. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um…what's your…what's your name?"

"Dai-"

Zim interrupted me by elbowing me.

"No. 'Daisy' is not an Irken name!" he said as a whisper.

"Oh. I'm… I am…I'm…INVADER LIL!"

"Nice to meet you, Lil."

I was really nervous. I kept looking at my skin… GREEN!!!…GREEN!!!!!

We had an immediate change of plans and were starting Mission Impending Doom III. I was forced to be in it because the Tallest needed at least three female Irkens. I just happened to be one. Ironic, huh?

I stood below the Tallests. As everyone bowed, I just stood there confused.

"Why have you not bowed your head in our glory?" asked the purple Tallest.

I bowed my head quickly and apologized.

"Line up and take a SIR unit," one called. I was first in line, Zim behind me but not in line since he wanted to keep GIR. (now he proved himself worthy of taking over planets so he gets to do it again).

I saw a robot on the floor. Instead of red or cyan, its eyes were pink!

"I want that one!" I said pointing to it like a little kid.

"That's a defective robot. We have better ones over here."

"I want a defective robot too!"

"Fine…"

The purple tallest turned on the robot.

"FIR, reporting for duty!" it said in a high-pitched voice.

"FIR…I suppose the 'F' stands for fantastic!"

"No," the red tallest began, "It means 'Female Irken Retrieval Unit"

"It's a girl?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Anyway, Invaders Lil and Zim work well together so they will be assigned to the same planet. Planet Bloogy."

"Bloogy?!"

The Tallests looked at me in astonishment.

"Dare you question the names of our future planets?"

"N-no!!! not at all…my…uh…tallest…"

The Tallests wanted to make an announcement before we left.

"We have finished our new invention. The great Time machine but even we are to great(scared) to use it!"

A time machine!!! I could use it to save the fate of the Earth!!!

Then they made another change.

"Since this is on such short notice, you guys will not leave for a week."

A week? That sounds like forever…YIPPEE!!!

I looked at my robot who was playing with GIR. How cute! Zim didn't find it cute working with two defective robots. Not at all.

We were in some sort of hover vehicle.

"Zim…where are we staying?"

"An Irken hotel."

"Oh okay."

Our conversation was all mixed up by GIR and FIR repeatedly saying, "ARE WE THEEEERRREEE YYYEEEETTT?!?!?!?!?!?"

Then we were there.

A beautiful place. I couldn't wait to walk in. It looked interesting. Then Zim gestured to a hotel that looked a little…beat up. Just a little. Yippee…

I walked inside and it looked a little better than it looked outside.

We walked into our rooms where I collapsed into a soft bed. Zim went into the other bedroom and I slept in the room with GIR and FIR.

I woke up at about 10:00 PM. I couldn't sleep so I kind of thought about things. I went into the bathroom after touching something sticky. I hate when I do that. The faucets didn't have water but they had something else. I didn't know what.

I looked at my face in the mirror.

"OHMYGOD I'M HUMAN!!! I'M HUMAN!!! ZIM!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!"

He looked at me in astonishment.

"Well, I guess it probably wears off every night doesn't it?"

I was the happiest person on Irk. Not Earth. Irk.

"HYEAH!!!"

"Keep it down! If someone comes in here, you're dead! Literally!"

I shut up.

FIR and GIR were excited now after hearing me all happy.

"OOOhhh!!!! MISTRESS YOU'RE ALL HUMAN!!!"

"TACO TACO TACO!!!"

Now I couldn't go to sleep 'cause all I heard was, _SQUEEEEAAAAKKK!!!! _"Oh! Mini Moose is so squeaky n' cute! GIR! Let me see it!!! I wanna!!! I wanna see it, GIR!!! GIMEE!!! I WANT IT!!! MY MOOSE!!! WWWAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S MINE!!! I WANT IT, GIR!!! YOU'RE HURTING IT!!! GIIIIRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"

I took a closer look at FIR. I noticed that instead of a sphere on her antenna, she had a heart shape on it. I wondered if she had her serious SIR moments like GIR did. Then it hit me.

_TIME TIME!!!_

I snuck out into the vehicle with FIR, instructing GIR not to follow or tell Zim where I was.

I was a terrible driver. I almost crashed about four times then I thought, _HOW DOES ZIM DO THIS?!?_

It was still night so I was still human. At least this planet had oxygen.

I snuck into the Tallests' secret area and there it was. The time machine…what do I do now?

I took FIR inside with me and we changed the date on the settings and the machine went crazy, making me feel dizzy and nauseous. we appeared on Earth. There was the little house. Me. GIR. Zim…ROSCOE!!!!!

All four of them noticed me. Good thing it was night on Earth too or I would have been an alien.

"Are you…ME?!?", asked the me from the past.

"Yeah."

I ran into the toilet. I destroyed his computer once and for all. Zim came down.

"FOOLISH WORM BABY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?"

"I just saved my planet from Mission Impending Doom II."

"Oh…you…know…"

"YEAH!!! KIND OF HARD TO MISS!!!"

I went back upstairs.

Then…sunrise. I'm an Irken.

"Oh My…OH MY GAWD!! YOU'RE…I'M…AN ALIEN!!! LIKE ZIM!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN???!!!!" shouted past me.

Then Zim asked the question that decided the fate of my dog.

"Wanna go to the park?"

I immediately told them what would have happened and what does happen and how I stopped it. Then I looked behind me…the time machine was gone!!! I had no Earth disguise so I just had contact lenses and a wig. Like Zim. Then there's a human we call "Dib…"

Last day of school and a new student.

"ANOTHER ALIEN!!!" that was Dib. Oh. He meant me. Okay.

I was now Lily. That was my Irken-human name. my Irken name was "Lil" and my human name was "Daisy." thus, Lily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave me alone, creep."

"HEY!!! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!!!"

"Prove it, Dib."

I shouldn't have said that.

He tried to pull off my wig. My nice blonde wig.

I ran home to FIR, whose disguise was an orange dog. Almost like GIR but the ears were more floppy.

"FIR!!! HELP ME!!! LET ME IN!!! HELP! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

Dib was right behind me.

"SAAAAY PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!"

"PLEASE!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!PLEASE FOR GAWD'S SAKE!!!!!"

She opened the door and let me in. I slammed it on Dib.

Then, the crazy big-headed boy climbed through the window!!!

He threw water at me and I began to feel an intense burning sensation.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!! IT BURNS!!!!! WHY DOES IT BURN!!!!!???? OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!GET IT OFF!!!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!"

Dib laughed. Laughed at my suffering.

"Ha. You are an alien. I knew it."

"SO YOU BURNED MY SKIN TO PROVE SOMETHING THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS TO YOU?!?!?"

"Yeah."

My skin was still burning. I sat on the couch with Roscoe and FIR.

"Go home, Dib."

"wait…your voice…it sounds like Daisy's!"

"Yeah…ironic. Now go home and do something with that big head of yours."

Zim came home covered in trash and short of breath.

"*HUFF*…never…ever…get…dumped…in the trash…by…a…bully…"

Dib laughed.

There was still steaming water on my skin. Ouch.

We finally got Dib to go home.

"How am I supposed to send a transmission to my Tallests with a BROKEN COMPUTER?!?" yelled the trash-covered Zim.

"You don't."

"But…"

They weren't that tall. They were about six feet. Tall for a twelve-year-old maybe.

"How do I get home? The future you is probably going crazy and I'll probably be dead if anyone finds out where I am."

"You don't…"

"Oh whatever, Zim. We have to get me back somehow!!!"

It was 6:00 and I turned human. I got excited every time. I took a long shower because I couldn't take one as an Irken.

I drank a ton of water.

I came back and Zim looked at me. He kind of smiled.

_Itsumo Itsumo Waratte…_

GIR and FIR were playing. As usual.

I went to sleep. I woke up…*sigh*…alien…

GIR and FIR woke up, playing together. And Roscoe joined in to make the fun to its full extent.

Then I thought.

I thought about everything. Zim…when I met him…GIR…my scar…it's still on my arm…my dreams…Roscoe…I'm green…GREEN!!!…I hi-jacked a time machine and now I'm stuck here. I've already changed the future…I made it better at least…Dib…he knows I'm an alien but he doesn't know I'm the same person as past Daisy…water…it burns my skin yet I crave the taste…just a sip? No. I can't.

Then out of nowhere, an unfamiliar (to me) alien popped into the room.

"WHO ARE YOU?!? GO AWAY!!!"

"Daisy. You have tampered with time and now we must fix it."

"GO AWAY!!!! EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!"

"Listen, we have to fix it. I promise that your planet and all on it will be safe. Just sign this contract that says also that you will not remain an Irken unless changed as you were the first time. Please sign it. You have no time to read it. Just sign it."

I signed the paper with a pen from the kitchen table. Out of nowhere he started laughing.

"AAAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!…..thank you…"

"um…you're welcome…"

I appeared back at the hotel. I guess even though my planet wasn't destroyed I ended up here.

"Zim! FIR! GIR!"

I heard a weird noise from the room that Zim had. So I walked in.

I saw a human who looked about my age with black hair. Then a little boy that looked about five years old with a blue shirt and gray hair. Then a little girl with pink pigtails and a pink dress that also looked about four or five.

I almost screamed my little head off! Zim! He was human! GIR and FIR were too!

"ZIM!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?"

"I…I don't know…I was just sitting here when…"

"Do you think anyone else has been affected?"

"I'm not sure but it would be a bad idea to check."

"FIR! GIR! You guys are smart…ish…IMPROVISE OR SOMETHING!!!"

I bit my lip.

"Don't count on the foolish robot children."

"Zim! That's so rude! They can be really smart sometimes!"

"Whatever."

"OHMYGOD!!! THIS IS MY FAULT!!! THAT GUY TRICKED ME INTO SIGNING THAT CONTRACT!!!"

"Huh?"

"The…the Earth…did you destroy it?"

"No. Dib tricked me into coming back here. My home planet…I made you into an Irken too…yeah, that."

"Oh no…Oh crap…this is bad…"

"…yeah…"

"Wait…am I still in Mission Impending Doom III?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"They're sending us back to Earth."

"WHAT THE?!? WHY?!?"

"I never destroyed it. You found out about it but I never did it."

"Oh. Now what? We're human on planet Irk."

"If we're found this way, we're dead."

"We can sneak out…"

"And go where?"

"…Earth…?"

"But…how do we go without being noticed?"

"Listen…I don't know okay. What I do know is that I tampered with time and I need to fix it!"

"YOU CHANGED THE FUTURE?!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"Not my point. Anyway, Zim, we need to use your space car thingy."

"Okay."

We took the robotic children and went into the spacecraft.

"Wait, Zim…I forgot my purse!"

"Hurry up and get it!"

I left into the hotel. I tried not to let people notice me. Then…I had the biggest scare of my life. The Tallests were there.

They saw me.

"HEY!!! GET OVER HERE!!!"

The purple one lifted me off the ground by my arm.

"I could recognize this species anywhere! An Earth human!"

"LET ME GO!!!"

"NO! It's humans like you that end up in our jail!"

"J-jail…?"

"Yes. Hey, Scooge!"

An Irken that was about an inch taller than me came.

"Yes, my Tallest?"

"Take this human to the jail."

"Yes, my Tallest."

He grabbed me and we went outside.

"S…Scooge…could you please let me go? I promise I'll do-"

"AND DISOBEY THE TALLEST?!?"

"They…they're always criticizing your work and insulting your height aren't they?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well just this once couldn't you just bend the rules a little?"

"Well…okay."

He let me go.

"Thank you, Scooge!"

I went back into the vehicle.

"Did you get it?"

"No. I can live without it."

"Okay…"

He pressed the button for light speed.

We ended up in the little house on Earth. It was about 4:00. Then…Roscoe!!! He was there so I hugged him!

"What now? We're here. You need to turn back to normal and so do they." I stated pointing to GIR and FIR.

"Yes…we do…human- I mean…um…"

"Just call me by my name."

"………..Daisy…"

He smiled.

_Itsumo Itsumo Waratte…_

"I'M HUNGY!!!" called FIR dangling her human legs down the couch and wiggling her toes.

"I WANT A SAMMICH!!!" yelled GIR, after FIR apparently reminded him of his hunger.

"…Fine…"

I took a knife out of the drawer and made sandwiches. one…two…three…four…and five for Zim, GIR, FIR, Roscoe, and me.

I brought the sandwiches but I wasn't hungry. I wasn't hungry because Zim wasn't happy.

"Zim lighten up," I said poking his face with a sandwich.

"School is back in session in two days. Vacation is almost over."

"Oh…we're going to the Junyir hi skool aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Is Dib?"

"Yeah."

"Now quit it and lighten up! At least Dib can't say you're an alien!"

"…true…"

"DANG RIGHT IT'S TRUE!!!"

I fell asleep on the couch with my dog.

I woke up at about ten. And when I looked up, GIR had a knife and my hand was covered in blood. We were all confused. Even GIR was.

To be continued…yeah…this one got confusing…even I don't know what'll happen next…

(I hate it when you guys say you can't wait for my next story and you don't comment on it! It makes me upset because good reviews send me running around my house cheering with joy. Literally they do. Please comment on it and I will make you a story by request if I can! Just give me a good plot an I'm on it! REVIEW!!! RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day J)


End file.
